My Sister's Keeper
, |directed by= |production company=(Ja:) (En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) February 13, 2000 (En:) April 29, 2000 |continuity= }} When Kari becomes dangerously ill, Tai sets out to find some medicine in the adjacent city, and Izzy's laptop manages to attract some unwanted attention. Synopsis After Kari collapses in the heat from sickness, Tai searches desperately for medicine to help her. flies them to a nearby city, and Izzy uses his laptop to locate a pharmacy where they could find medicine. This proves a drastic mistake, however, as is given their location every time they plug the laptop in. Machinedramon sends his Digimon minions out to all the locations in which the pharmacies were found. Meanwhile, after finding a pharmacy, Izzy plugs in his computer yet again to find the best specific medicine for Kari, still unknowingly, giving Machinedramon his exact location. They find the medicine, only to be ambushed by Machinedramon's army. Izzy and Tai manage to escape, but Tai loses control in impatience and screams at Izzy. He feels responsible for his sister, and he reminisces of another time his sister was sick. Tai was much younger, as was Kari. All he wanted to do was play soccer, despite being told to watch his sister at home because she was ill. Overcome by selfish desire, but not wanting to leave his little sister alone, he brings her along to the park where he wants to kick a soccer ball around with her. He begins to get frustrated that she can't kick it well, and tries to teach her. Not long after, she collapses, and an ambulance comes. Tai is harshly scolded by his mother because Kari nearly died of . When Kari comes home, she apologizes to Tai for not being able to kick the ball right, helping Tai to make his point of, "she only cares about everyone else." After Tai calms down, they at last figure out they were being tracked by the computer systems. Izzy quickly adjusts the program so they cannot find them, but this only causes Machinedramon to order "Operation Elimin-8": having Megadramon and Gigadramon destroy the whole city to flush out the DigiDestined. Fearing the worst, Tai and Izzy meet back up with Sora, T.K., and Kari, who escaped the building they hid in before Megadramon could destroy it. Unfortunately, Machinedramon arrives, forcing the group to hide in a nearby building. Sneering that the chase is part of the fun in a hunt, Machinedramon destroys the building, and the DigiDestined fall into a deep void... Featured characters (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) *Hagurumon (12) |c5= * (1) * (11) *'Mekanorimon' (14) *'Tankmon' (15) * (19) * (23) |c6= *'Megadramon' (16) *Gigadramon (16) * (21) |c7= * (13) * (20) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "One thing is certain. Only a cactus could love this place." :—'Sora' comments on the desert road. Tai: "I wasn't paying attention. We probably shouldn't have even brought her along." Izzy: "Huh?! What are you talking about?! We had to bring her! We need her if we wanna save the DigiWorld! She's one of the DigiDestined! Have you forgotten that?!" Tai: "Not at all, but her being sick...We should have left her some place safe. We should have split up so someone could take care of her while the others looked." Izzy: "Split up?! Tai, this isn't like you!" Tai: "I'm just a little... worried about her. It's all a part of what I do to be a good leader, Izzy." :—'Izzy' can see that Tai isn't being his normal self. "This place is weird." :—'Izzys opinion of their refuge. ''"No wonder this hospital's so clean! There's no sick people!" :—'Agumon' realizing the obvious. "That's a doctor's kid for ya! There's never one around when you need him!" :—'Tais frustrated that Joe's not there to help them find the right medicine. ''"Izzy shoots, he scores!" :—'Tentomon' on Izzy coming up with a genius plan. "Lucky we're in a hospital 'cause it looks like we might need one." :—'Tai' and the others are faced with an army of Mekanorimon. "I'm really getting tired of that sound." :—'Tai' is annoyed by the metal army's chanting. Izzy: "How could I have not thought of that before?" Tai: "Good question! Now we're stuck here! Meanwhile, Kari's getting sicker and sicker because of you!" Agumon: "Stop it, Tai! What's come over you?" :—'Tai' releases his frustration on Izzy. Tai: "That's her, that's Kari. She never thinks about herself. It doesn't matter if she feels bad or if she's bummed out about other stuff, she's always thinks about the other kids. She wouldn't be sick, she would be just fine if she never came to this stupid place, but she came because she knew that we needed her help. She never thought about what she wanted. She never does!" Izzy: "Because she cares." Tai: "She's a kid! I'm her big brother, I'm supposed to look after her and protect her and think about what's best for her! That's what I'm supposed to do!" :— A crying Tai continues to worry about his sister, as Izzy tries to comfort him. Hagurumon: "Does this mean what I think it does, my lord sir?" Machinedramon: "That you have the brains of a tin can?" :—'Machinedramon' can match wits with the best of them, especially when it comes to insulting his own lackeys. Other notes incident in the United States, 2001, all clips of Megadramon and Gigadramon destroying the city were removed from the English dub. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The title is a reference to the biblical story of , in which Cain asks, "Am I my brother's keeper?" after killing his brother and God asks him where Abel is. *When they reach the city, T.K. exclaims "Is that America?!" *Some of the buildings in Machinedramon's city are famous landmarks. The heroes pass over the Chrysler Building, the Roman Coliseum, and the Arc de Triomphe. *Tai also says "It looks like one of those theme parks in Florida." He may be referring to . *There's an advertisement for Nimolta on one of the buildings. This is an anagram for , a Japanese camera manufacturer. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Machinedramon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This is the last appearance of both Greymon and MetalGreymon in the Digimon Adventure TV series. *Mekanorimon is one of three Digimon analyzed twice in the series, the other ones being Andromon and Kuwagamon. *The Toei artwork for Megadramon and Gigadramon bare a striking resemblance in terms of pose, as one appears to be based off the other. *In Tai's flashbacks, Kari isn't wearing her whistle, which she is otherwise shown with all the time, as far back as the first Digimon movie, up to the point where she gives it to Gatomon. }} Category:Digimon Adventure episodes